


Distrust

by PaperGrenade



Series: Interludes [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperGrenade/pseuds/PaperGrenade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shout sounded behind them and Lady Lannister whipped her head around, apprehension on her face as she spotted the riders in the distance. There were only four of them, but they all wore the red cloaks typical of a Lannister soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distrust

**Author's Note:**

> The first of many! I've decided that I'll post any interludes or AUs for my story here (which WILL include an AU of my version of the Red Wedding, even if I haven't posted that chapter yet). Any interlude that I do write won't be posted until any corresponding chapters for FTW have been posted.
> 
> This particular interlude takes place after the first scene in [Chapter Four](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6639325/chapters/15278959). Enjoy!

##### EMMELINE

Her sword was still out when the Starks disappeared in the distance. The Lannister men that they had seen were closer now, but had slowed their horses to a trot. She hoped that meant they were friendly, but she could never be sure anymore. Her father’s men were split now. 

The ones father had sent to protect her sister would likely turn on him if her sister got her claws into them. Lancel especially had seemed particularly… _eager_ to please her. Emmeline was sure that, should they be found out, Lancel would claim that he only did what her father had instructed. The thought sickened her almost as much as Jaime and Cersei sleeping together did.

“Who sent you,” she called as they reached her, making sure to keep her voice strong. It would not do to show any sort of weakness in front of them, regardless of who sent them. Her father would not tolerate weakness, and Cersei would bask in it.

“Your lord father, Tywin of house Lannister,” the first man claimed, motioning for the other men to dismount. 

She watched them all warily, feeling the muscles in her shoulders tighten. Until she was given proof, she knew she couldn’t trust any of them.

“Lord Tywin knew you would be suspicious of us,” the man stated again, reaching a hand to his belt. Emmeline held her swords up higher at the movement, taking a single step forward. “He sent this for you, to prove we were not sent by Queen Cersei.”

A small scroll was tossed to her feet. She kneeled down, keeping one sword pointed at the men. None of them moved as they waited, all standing stiffly in their golden armor. She wondered how hot they were, dismissing the thought almost instantly. If they were her father’s men, they would stand there in their hot armor until she accepted their explanation and sent them back to him. 

The seal was her father’s, a simple lion without the crown that her sister’s seal had. That didn’t mean much to her, though. Her sister could easily have a new seal made. Her father’s handwriting was not so easily duplicated, however.

_Emmeline,_

_There is much depending on the Starks’ safe return to their family. For this reason, the four men in front of you have been tasked on shadowing you for the remainder of your trip. They will ensure that no harm comes to you or the Starks. An ally will also be waiting for you at the Crossroads Inn. Do not let your guard down around him. I do not believe he has been entirely truthful with me._

_Your Lord Father_

His letter ended just as abruptly as it started, as his letters always did, though it left her feeling calmer than she had in weeks. The men removed their helmets as she sheathed her swords. The first man stepped forward to hand her the remaining letters in his hand. 

“You will require a horse, if you are to reach the inn by nightfall.” He motioned behind him, where the fourth man was leading a horse toward them. “Have a safe journey, my lady.”

Emmeline gave him a curt nod before mounting the horse. “I trust you’ll inform my father of our meeting,” she replied. The wound in her side burned painfully as she rode away. It was not a good idea to dismount her horse as she had, despite the worry they had felt upon seeing the men. She prayed it had not become infected; cleansing the wound would be painful.


End file.
